


Safety Pin

by mxbtsluv



Series: Mondesafio [5]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bubble Bath, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hair Washing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mondesafio, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mention to minhyuk
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxbtsluv/pseuds/mxbtsluv
Summary: Depois de um dia estressante, numa semana ainda mais estressante, Hyungwon só consegue pensar em ir para o apartamento de seu namorado e relaxar. Hoseok, sabendo que Hyungwon está passando por dificuldades no trabalho e faculdade, planeja um final de semana especial para eles. Um final de semana cheio de suas comidas favoritas, longas horas na banheira e pequenas surpresas.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Series: Mondesafio [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026199
Kudos: 6





	Safety Pin

**Author's Note:**

> Mondesafio de Setembro, especial fluffy.  
> Shampoo.  
> Escolhi escrever do meu casal favorito.  
> Espero que gostem.

📌 Cheirinho de Morango 📌

Hyungwon questionou sua escolha pela faculdade de enfermagem enquanto encarava a prova. Ele havia estudado, é claro, mas aquelas expressões e números pareciam tão aleatórios agora. Respirou fundo e tentou se concentrar. Lendo todas as questões novamente e com mais calma.

Parou em uma que parecia mais fácil. Ele lembrava que seu namorado, Hoseok, havia lhe ajudado a estudar sobre aquele tópico em específico. Depois disso foi mais fácil responder, pensando no seu namorado o questionando e assim escrevendo na folha conforme recordava da sessão de estudos. A cada acerto um beijinho, a cada erro um peteleco na testa.

Hyungwon se segurou para não rir durante a prova ao lembrar da carinha triste que Hoseok fazia sempre que tinha que lhe dar um peteleco, sempre seguido de beijinhos por todo seu rosto. Depois de um tempo Hyungwon passou a errar de propósito só para ganhar mais carinho, mas Hoseok logo percebeu sua estratégia. Com os braços cruzados e um biquinho nos lábios, ele tinha resmungado sobre Hyungwon estar lhe usando, mas depois fez uma proposta ao namorado: se fosse bem na prova, ganharia um prêmio equivalente aos seus acertos… A mente de Hyungwon divagou por um momento, imaginando o que seria seu prêmio, ele tinha algumas ideias e sugestões.

Balançou a cabeça, tentando dispersar os pensamentos impróprios que estava tendo. Sentia as próprias bochechas vermelhas por pensar em seu namorado daquele jeito em público. Decidiu focar na prova, se acertasse todas as questões, o prêmio que receberia seria ainda melhor. Ainda assim, mesmo com a voz suave de Hoseok em sua cabeça, Hyungwon foi um dos últimos a sair da sala. Olhou o horário em seu celular. Era hora do intervalo, mas por causa da prova estava livre para ir para casa.

Finalmente aquela semana tinha acabado. Talvez sua primeira sorte naqueles últimos dias tivesse sido que seu ônibus chegou quase junto com ele na parada e estava vazio. Quando se sentou, pegou o celular e mandou mensagem para Hoseok, avisando que já estava indo para o apartamento do mais velho. E exigindo que trouxesse comida quando viesse para casa.

Hoseok sabia que Hyungwon estava passando por momentos difíceis no seu trabalho. E com as provas finais do semestre, tudo estava ainda mais estressante. Então, ele como o bom namorado que era, planejou um final de semana com tudo que Hyungwon mais gostava. Ele esperava fazer com que o outro relaxasse e esquecesse o resto do mundo por alguns dias.

E tudo começava com Hyungwon indo direto da faculdade para o apartamento de Hoseok.

Assim que chegou na conhecida rua arborizada, Hyungwon quase conseguiu sentir seus ombros relaxando. Já era um grande alívio não precisar ir para sua própria casa, pois era muito mais longe e era quase impossível relaxar com seus pais lá. Não que ele tivesse uma relação ruim com seus pais, pelo contrário, era muito boa. Ele apenas preferia o silêncio e a companhia de Hoseok.

E ele teria pelo menos duas horas completamente sozinho até que o namorado chegasse. Ele sentia falta disso em casa, com seus pais aposentados ele nunca ficava sozinho.

O porteiro da noite, sr. Kim, lhe deu boa noite quando ia até os elevadores. Ali era como sua segunda casa, passava metade dos dias ali então todos o conheciam. Sem falar que ele ajudou Hoseok em sua mudança, dois anos atrás.

Observou os números aumentando no painel do elevador, o apartamento 904 ficava no último andar. A subida pareceu uma eternidade para o cansado Hyungwon, sua mochila pesava em suas costas, quase o fazendo diminuir alguns centímetros.

Abriu a porta do apartamento com sua chave e respirou fundo. Como era bom estar em casa.

Largou a mochila no quarto enquanto digitava para Hoseok que havia chego em segurança. Sem esperar uma resposta, Hyungwon foi até o guarda-roupas para pegar uma roupa para tomar banho. Por estar sempre lá, não era de se estranhar que metade de suas roupas na verdade ficam ali. Mas hoje ele preferiu pegar uma das camisetas do namorado. Elas ficavam gigantes nele, mas ele adorava dormir com elas.

Entrou na suíte do quarto e, finalmente, se deixou relaxar completamente embaixo do chuveiro. A água quente era como um remédio calmante e por pouco ele não adormeceu ali mesmo. Estava muito cansado. Exausto.

Quando saiu do banho, se jogou no sofá da sala, ligando a tv. Secava o cabelo com uma mão enquanto trocava de canais com a outra. Depois de procurar por alguns minutos, ele resolveu colocar em uma série na netflix que já havia assistido várias vezes com Hoseok. Apenas se levantou para estender a toalha e depois voltou para seu lugarzinho no sofá.

Em algum momento ele puxou sobre si o cobertorzinho que Hoseok mantinha ali em caso de sentirem frio olhando tv. Ainda faltava quase uma hora para que o outro chegasse e os olhos de Hyungwon estavam pesados. Todo o apartamentos estava escuro com exceção das cores vindas da tv, o clima levemente frio e o sussurro dos personagens da série embalaram Hyungwon até que ele pegasse no sono.

O barulho da tv ainda estava lá, mas havia algo mais. Algo vindo da cozinha, atrás de Hyungwon. Demorou um pouco para que seus olhos se ajustassem a claridade novamente. Ainda mais que agora havia luzes ligadas. Sua série na tv ainda rodava, um ou dois episódios haviam passado sem que ele assistisse. Se mexeu um pouco desconfortável, seu pescoço doía pela posição que tinha dormido.

-Eu te acordei, meu amor? -Hoseok apareceu no seu campo de visão, sorrindo enquanto vinha sentar-se ao seu lado. -Me desculpe.

Hyungwon se sentou para poder abraçar o namorado.

-Eu devo ter pego no sono olhando a série. -Hyungwon olhou para Hoseok, apoiando a cabeça no sofá e sorrindo para ele antes de se inclinar e lhe beijar rapidamente. -Estava com saudades. -Hoseok o manteve perto o abraçando pela cintura, as testas unidas.

-A gente se viu há dois dias, Wonnie. -Riu o olhando de pertinho e lhe fazendo carinho.

-Dois dias muito longos que pareceram duas vidas. -Hyungwon suspirou se aninhando mais nos braços de Hoseok. -Queria poder te ver todos os dias…

O coração de Hoseok disparou de repente, mesmo depois de anos namorando, Hyungwon ainda era capaz de lhe causar arrepios. Todos aquelas sensações de quem está começando a se apaixonar. Ele sentia tudo aquilo agora. A insegurança, a incerteza, a expectativa e, principalmente, a esperança.

-Você deve estar faminto, -Hoseok mudou de assunto lhe dando um beijinho da testa. -Vou buscar a comida.

Antes de se afastar, Hoseok embrulhou Hyungwon ainda mais no cobertor e lhe deu mais um beijo na testa para só então ir buscar a comida, sorrindo de maneira que fez Hyungwon suspeitar que ele estava aprontando algo.

O cheiro da comida logo distraiu Hyungwon, seu estômago reclamou e só então ele se lembrou que só havia almoçado. Não tinha tido tempo de comer mais nada durante o dia. Quando Hoseok voltou com as caixas de papelão com sua comida favorita, sua boca salivou.

Hoseok organizou tudo na mesinha de centro, várias de suas comidas favoritas estavam ali, junto com latinhas de refrigerante. Hyungwon olhou para o mais velho sorrindo.

-Obrigado!

-Tudo que você quiser, sempre! -Hoseok lhe entregou os chopsticks.

Eles comeram enquanto conversavam sobre como tinha sido o dia. Hoseok fazia faculdade de Jornalismo em outra universidade, suas provas já haviam terminado, enquanto as de Hyungwon estavam recém começando. Ele contou todos os detalhes do projeto novo de sua aula de Mídias Sociais. Hyungwon adorava o ver falando, principalmente, quando era algo que ele tinha paixão sobre. Seus olhos brilhavam de um jeito diferente, ele ria tapando a boca com vergonha, suas orelhas ficavam vermelhas.

Depois de comerem, os dois se ajeitaram no sofá para assistir a série.

-A gente não precisa fazer isso hoje, Wonnie. -Hoseok lhe disse enquanto passava a mão carinhosamente por suas costas. -Você está cansado…

-Não, eu quero. -Chegou mais perto de Hoseok, descansando a cabeça em seu peito. -Quero passar um tempo com você.

Mesmo dizendo isso, Hoseok sabia que não demoraria para que o outro adormecesse novamente, ainda mais agora depois de comer. Nem um episódio tinha se passado quando Hoseok percebeu que Hyungwon dormia em seus braços. Ele esperou mais um tempo para então se levantar. Com cuidado ajeitou Hyungwon no sofá enquanto arrumava a bagunça que deixaram na mesa.

Depois voltou para sala, onde o namorada dormia tão suavemente. Sem ter que pensar duas vezes, decidiu não o acordar. Foi até o quarto, arrumou a cama e voltou para sala, onde pegou Hyungwon nos braços como se fosse um bebê. Não foi difícil, Hoseok era forte e Hyungwon não pesava muito apesar de ser alto.

O mais novo se grudou em Hoseok enquanto era levado para o quarto, resmungou meio inconsciente ainda, pedindo desculpas por ter dormido. Hoseok o ajeitou na cama, o tampando até o pescoço com a coberta.

-Durma bem, meu amor. Temos a vida toda pela frente. -Beijou a bochecha de Hyungwon e sorriu. Se algo como o paraíso existia, ele tinha certeza que se assemelhava a isso.

📌  
  


Quando acordou, Hyungwon sentiu frio. Não porque o dia estava frio, mas porque estava sozinho na cama de casal. Tateou pelos lençóis em busca do namorado, mas não encontrou nada. Resmungando, abriu os olhos.

O sol entrava pela janela, devia ser bem tarde da manhã. Procurou seu celular e o encontrou carregando no bidê ao seu lado. Não se lembrava de ter feito isso antes de dormir, provavelmente tinha sido Hoseok.

O horário em seu celular lhe confirmou sua suspeita, era quase meio dia. Esfregando os olhos para espantar o sono ele percebeu que não havia cheiro de café na casa, isso significava que Hoseok não tinha preparado o café da manhã. Então percebeu que a porta do banheiro estava fechada, e um som abafado de água vinha lá de dentro.

Hyungwon se sentou na cama e começou a responder algumas mensagens no celular, esperando para quando Hoseok saísse do banheiro. Não demorou muito para que isso acontecesse.

Hoseok já usava calças jeans e uma blusa vermelha que deixava seu cabelo loiro ainda mais bonito, na opinião nada parcial do seu namorado. Assim que percebeu que Hyungwon estava acordado ele sorriu. Tinha uma toalha em volta do pescoço e secava suavemente o cabelo com ela.

-Bom dia, meu amor! -Hyungwon sorriu para ele.

Mesmo sendo mais velho, Hoseok ainda tinha a alma de uma criança. Sem nem pensar ele pulou na cama se deitando sobre as pernas de Hyungwon.

-Bom dia, Wonnie! -Lhe roubou um selinho. -Você dormiu bem?

Hyungwon passou as mãos pelos fios loiros de Hoseok, ele o olhava como se fosse uma obra de arte.

-Muito bem! -Passou alguns segundos apenas admirando Hoseok. -Eu pensei em fazer café da manhã para nós, mas acho que você prefere manter sua cozinha intacta.

-Sim, muito obrigado pela sua consideração. -Hoseok riu junto de Hyungwon. -E além do mais, já está quase hora do almoço e temos planos.

-Aé! Você me prometeu um fim de semana maravilhoso. -Hyungwon sorriu malicioso, se aproximando de Hoseok. Isso só fez o mais velho rir.

-Sim, maravilhoso. -Hyungwon havia invertido suas posições, agora ele estava sobre Hoseok. Hoseok sabia suas intenções e segurou seus braços. -Maravilhoso, mas envolvendo roupas, pois vamos fazer um picnic no parque.

Hoseok riu da expressão frustrada de Hyungwon e lhe puxou pelo pescoço, o beijando.

-Vamos para o nosso picnic, estou morrendo de fome. -Hyungwon saiu de cima do namorado, indo procurar algo para vestir.

Antes de ir para a cozinha, preparar tudo para saírem, Hoseok parou atrás de Hyungwon e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

-O picnic não vai durar o fim de semana todo, Wonnie. -Ele sabia o que aquilo significava, e a voz suave de Hoseok contra sua pele lhe fez se arrepiar.

Depois de alguns minutos, Hyungwon estava pronto. Calças jeans e camiseta de botões clarinha que, sim era supostamente de Hoseok, mas ficou pequena depois que havia começado a malhar. Assim ficava perfeita para Hyungwon usar.

Quando chegou na cozinha, Hoseok tinha preparado vários sanduíches e pequenos lanches. Ele até mesmo tinha uma cesta como as de filme. Garrafas de água e sucos de caixinha.

-Você realmente pensou em tudo! -Hyungwon estava admirado com a organização.

-Claro que sim! -Pegou a cesta e foi em direção a Hyungwon, lhe deu um selinho. -O melhor para o melhor.

-Jesus, você é tão clichê! -Resmungou rindo.

Hoseok já estava na porta calçando os sapatos.

-É o que você mais ama em mim! -Mostrou a língua.

Hyungwon teve que admitir para si mesmo, ele realmente amava como Hoseok era clichê, mas não óbvio.

Os dois desceram pelo elevador de mãos dadas, deram bom dia para o porteiro e saíram pela rua. Hoseok possuía um carro, mas o parque onde iam não era muito longe e o dia estava agradável para caminhar ao ar livre.

As ruas naquele bairro não eram muito movimentadas, mesmo para um sábado. Passaram por poucas pessoas até chegarem mais perto do parque, onde era inevitável esbarrar com famílias indo ou voltando do passeio.

O parque era consideravelmente grande, com um lago centro e tudo. O gramado em sua volta era bem aparado e se inclinava para cima onde encontrava a calçada. Sua inclinação não era das maiores, mas era o suficiente para que as pessoas se deitassem ali para observar as crianças brincando à beira d'água.

Todo o parque, no seu encontro com a rua, era rodeado por árvores e possuía mais algumas aqui e ali. Assim que chegaram, os dois respiraram fundo aquele ar fresco.

Aquele lugar era especial para eles. O primeiro encontro que tiveram foi ali. Agora pareciam tantos anos atrás, quando ainda estavam na escola… 14 ou 15 anos, Hyungwon já não lembrava mais.

Eles escolheram um lugar para esticar sua toalha. Logo abaixo de uma árvore, o sol ainda estava muito alto no céu. Assim que se sentaram, Hoseok começou a tirar seu banquete de dentro da cesta.

Hyungwon não viu o tempo passar enquanto comia e conversava com Hoseok. Eles riam e observavam as pessoas a sua volta. Toda aquela atmosfera tranquila e serena. Não havia nada mais que ele quisesse.

Assim que suas costas tocaram o tronco da árvore, o olhar pidão de Hoseok foi até ele. Hyungwon sabia o que ele queria e se ajeitou para o outro sentasse entre suas pernas.

Hyungwon o abraçou enquanto Hoseok descansou todo seu peso contra o corpo do namorado. Eles observaram as crianças brincando na água.

-Isso me lembra nosso primeiro encontro. -Hoseok disse acariciando os braços que lhe rodeavam.

-É mesmo? -Hyungwon lhe apertou ainda mais contra si, apoiando seu queixo no ombro de Hoseok.

-Você se lembra? -Pelo tom de sua voz, Hoseok sorria. -Eu te chamei para sair na sétima série.

-E eu disse não. -Um dos maiores arrependimentos da vida do garoto.

-Você disse não. -Hoseok concordou suspirando.

-Mas você continuou me importunando até que eu disse sim. -Hyungwon esfregou a bochecha contra a de Hoseok, o fazendo rir.

-Demorou quase um ano, mas você disse sim. Para a minha felicidade.

-E a minha.

-Achei que Kihyun fosse morrer quando eu disse que você finalmente tinha aceitado. -Riu se lembrando da expressão do baixinho.

-Minhyuk também ficou feliz, ele me falava todos os dias que você ia acabar se cansando de me esperar e seguiria em frente. -Lembrar daquilo deixou Hyungwon um pouco triste, mesmo que já tivesse passado anos, ainda pensava sobre isso. O que poderia ter acontecido se Hoseok tivesse desistido dele? O pensamento o aterrorizava.

-Você se lembra da primeira vez que você me rejeitou? -O mais velho virou a cabeça para lhe encarar. -Lembra o que eu lhe disse?

Hyungwon forçou a memória.

-Me lembro de te dizer que não sentia o mesmo que você…

-Você disse que talvez um dia sentisse, -Ele o corrigiu sorrindo. -E isso foi o suficiente. Naquele dia, eu disse que ia te esperar, não importando o tempo que levasse e foi isso que eu fiz.

-Eu devo ter feito algo muito certo na minha vida passada para te merecer nessa. -A voz de Hyungwon denunciava que ele estava a beira das lágrimas. Percebendo isso Hoseok se virou ainda mais para ele, levando uma mão para seu rosto.

-Na verdade…

-Não me retruca! -Hyungwon reclamou com os olhos molhados enquanto atacava Hoseok, enchendo seu rosto de beijinhos, o fazendo rir escandalosamente.

Após se acalmarem os dois ficaram vários minutos apenas observando as famílias, em algum momento Hyungwon tinha certeza que Hoseok dormiu em seus braços. Mas o mais velho negou veementemente.

Quando era o meio da tarde os dois resolveram caminhar pelo parque. Recolheram suas coisas, deram as mãos e passaram a contemplar outras partes do parque.

Passaram por muitas crianças correndo, adultos jogando diversos esportes e até mesmo um grupo de adolescentes dançando. O dia não podia ficar melhor na opinião de Hyungwon, ele adorava esse tipo de coisa.

Passar um tempo ao ar livre, descansar, ficar com Hoseok sem fazer nada. Tudo estava perfeito.

-Então… -Puxou assunto depois de vários minutos em silêncio. -O que mais você tem planejado para nós?

Hoseok apertou sua mão e riu.

-É surpresa, obviamente. -Hyungwon fez beicinho olhando para o outro lado. -Mas prometo que você vai amar tudo.

-Mesmo que você me jogue nessa água gelada, eu ainda ia gostar porque é você e eu amo tudo que você faz por mim. -Seu resmungo foi tão baixo que Hoseok teve que se esforçar para ouvir porque o objetivo era que ele não ouvisse.

-É mesmo? -Hyungwon percebeu o que tinha feito tarde demais, seus olhos arregalados e sua boca prestes lhe dizer para não fazer aquilo.

Era tarde demais. Hoseok já havia largado a cesta no chão e antes que Hyungwon piscasse, estava sendo levantado no ar.

-HOSEOK, EU VOU TE MATAR. -Foi tudo que conseguiu dizer antes que Hoseok entrasse correndo nas águas do lago com ele no colo.

A risada de Hoseok era contagiante e Hyungwon não conseguiu ficar bravo. Por um minuto, depois o vento frio chegou até eles e Hyungwon quis matar o namorado.

Os dois saíram correndo da água, batendo queixo, mas rindo. Hoseok pegou a toalha que usaram para sentar se no chão e enrolou nos ombros de Hyungwon.

-Vamos para casa tomar um banho quente. -Hoseok sugeriu. -Não quero que você fique doente.

Hyungwon abriu a toalha e enrolou Hoseok junto, o trazendo para pertinho.

-Você não pode adoecer, tenho mais um dia e meio de fim de semana maravilhoso pela frente.

Os dois andaram abraçados sob a toalha pelas ruas agora ainda mais vazias que antes. O sol estava começando a se pôr atrás deles, as sombras em seu caminho se alongando conforme se demoravam para chegar ao prédio.

Assim que entraram na portaria, pediram desculpa por molharem o chão para o porteiro, mas o senhorzinho apenas sorriu e lhes abanou.

Cada passo sentiam mais frio. O calor corporal um do outro não era nada perto de suas roupas molhadas e o ar gelado vindo das janelas do prédio.

Hyungwon e Hoseok estavam juntos há muitos anos, algumas coisas não eram necessárias serem verbalizadas, eles simplesmente sabiam. Ao entrarem no apartamento, eles sabiam que Hoseok iria esvaziar a cesta enquanto Hyungwon enchia a banheira na suíte. Depois, eles sabiam que Hoseok ligaria o aquecedor para pendurar as roupas molhadas que tirariam enquanto Hyungwon separava roupas quentes para vestirem após o banho. Eles sabiam.

Era impossível dizer quando aquilo havia começado, mas Hyungwon não se lembrava de ser diferente. Tudo com Hoseok era fácil, ele não precisava pensar muito, eles simplesmente funcionavam muito bem juntos.

Deixando as roupas secas em cima da pia, Hyungwon se despiu e entrou na banheira. Sentindo seus dedos congelados começarem a ganhar sensibilidade novamente. A água estava como Hoseok gostava, tão quente que era possível fazer café com ela. Hyungwon tinha se acostumado com isso, mas ainda assim demorava um pouco para se acomodar.

Não demorou muito para que Hoseok aparecesse, tomando seu lugar atrás de Hyungwon. Assim que ambos estavam sentados ali, a porta do banheiro fechada, o vapor se juntando, Hyungwon se sentiu como se nas nuvens.

Hoseok massageou seus ombros, como sempre fazia quando tomavam banho de banheira juntos. Ele falava o quanto amava Hyungwon enquanto passava as mãos por sua pele. Depois pegou a esponja e, lentamente, passou a ensaboar todo o corpo donamorado. Aquele era um momento quase sagrado, Hyungwon pelo menos considerava. Um momento íntimo em um nível que poucos possuem, algo totalmente deles. Um momento que eles aprendiam mais um sobre o outro e compartilhavam segredos, mesmo em silêncio.

Quando Hoseok terminou de o lavar, Hyungwon se virou na banheira. Era uma habilidade que ele havia desenvolvido com o passar dos anos com muita dificuldade. Hoseok veio um pouco para frente para que ele pudesse passar suas pernas pela cintura do mais velho, se sentando no espaço entre suas pernas. Ficando os dois na mesma altura.

Sorriu para Hoseok pegando a esponja de suas mãos.

-Minha vez.

Ele fez exatamente a mesma coisa que Hoseok tinha feito por ele, mas agora eles tinha a vantagem de roubar um beijinho de vez em quando. Hyungwon pegou o chuveirinho para molhar o cabelo de Hoseok.

-Precisamos manter seu loiro hidratado, meu amor. -Justificou quando Hoseok fez careta.

A careta de Hoseok era puro fingimento, ele amava quando Hyungwon lavava seu cabelo ou cuidava dele num geral. Mas ele não conseguiu se segurar ao pegar o chuveirinho das mãos do namorado e molhar o cabelo dele também.

-Direitos iguais. -Levantou uma sobrancelha.

Hyungwon não protestou, mas fez um biquinho de indignação que Hoseok adorou beijar até que o outro risse o empurrando.

Encheram as mãos de shampoo e esticaram as mãos um para o outro. Lavar o cabelo não parecia uma tarefa fácil, olhando de fora parecia uma arte milenar sagrada. Eles se encaravam como se pudessem ver as almas um dos outros, e talvez até pudessem. Passaram minutos apenas massageando um ao outro, às vezes riam como se tivessem contado uma piada, às vezes se inclinavam para um beijo rápido.

Quando tiraram a espuma dos cabelos, Hyungwon cheirou a cabeça de Hoseok dramáticamente.

-Ah, -Suspirou alto. -Cheirinho de morango. -Os dois sorriram, assim que Hyungwon tirou as mãos de Hoseok ele olhou para seus dedos. -Olha, Hoseok! -Os exibiu rindo. -Estou enrugado como um velho.

Aquilo fez o coração de Hoseok acelerar, ele sabia que havia chego a hora.

-Hyungwon, -Chamou sério, olhando o mais novo admirar os dedos enrugados. -Eu preciso falar com você.

Aquilo deixou Hyungwon em alerta, sentiu que tinha algo errado.

-Hoseok? O que foi? -Seu sorriso tinha morrido, Hoseok estava sério demais, era incomum o ver assim.

-Eu queria lhe falar uma coisa…

-É algo ruim? -Hyungwon o interrompeu.

-O que? -Hoseok o olhou um pouco confuso, mas percebeu o outro estava tão nervoso quanto ele. Puxou as mãos de Hyungwon para si. -Não, não. É algo bom, eu acho.

Hyungwon suspirou, libertando uma mão do aperto de Hoseok, ele acariciou o rosto do namorado.

-Me diga o que é que está te deixando tão aflito e nervoso.

Hoseok o encarou por um momento, depois para a mão que ainda segurava.

-Isso. -Mostrou os dedos enrugados de Hyungwon. -Eu não quero envelhecer sem você…

-Hoseok? Do que você está falando? -O coração de Hyungwon estava tão acelerado que ele podia o sentir contra suas costelas.

Hoseok sorriu timidamente para ele.

-Nós estamos juntos há tanto tempo, Wonnie… Desde antes do ensino médio e agora… estamos prestes a nos formar na faculdade. -Sua garganta estava fechada e ele tinha que fazer pausas para conseguir falar. -Nós estamos há tanto tempo juntos… e tudo que eu quero é passar mais tempo com você.

-Hoseok? -O mais velho segurou as duas mãos do namorado novamente, o encarando fundo em seus olhos.

-Você disse que queria me ver todos os dias quando chegou aqui ontem… Eu também quero te ver todos os dias, Wonnie. Dormir e acordar ao seu lado. Você é meu lar, Wonnie. Onde você está, é onde eu devo estar. Você é minha âncora, meu refúgio e todos os outros clichês existentes. Eu quero dividir esse apartamento com você… talvez uma casa, o que você quiser.

-Uma casa seria legal. -Hyungwon disse entre soluços, ele não sabia quando havia começado a chorar, mas agora não conseguia mais parar.

-Uma casa então. -Hoseok concordou. -O que você quiser, meu amor! Você é minha família! Podemos ter cachorros, gatos, passarinhos ou… crianças, quantas você quiser! Eu te amo tanto, Wonnie.

-Eu te amo, Hoseok…

-Você disse no parque que deve ter feito algo muito certo na outra vida para me merecer nesta, mas eu acredito que nosso amor é muito maior do nós. O amor que eu sinto por você vem de outras vidas e, tenho certeza que, não acabará nessa. Com certeza, transcende tempo e espaço, universos e tudo mais. É um amor forte demais para duas pessoas só viverem.

Hyungwon não conseguia mais falar, só puxou Hoseok para mais perto, agora subindo em seu colo para terminar com a distância de vez. 

_ “Só pergunte de uma vez” _ ele pensava sem conseguir verbalizar, mas como sempre, entre eles não era necessário ser dito para que o outro ouvisse.

-Chae Hyungwon, você quer se casar comigo?

Hyungwon não respondeu com palavras, mas sim beijando Hoseok até que ambos não tivessem mais ar e seus lábios estivessem vermelhos e inchados.

Depois de algum tempo assim e água da banheira já completamente gelada, eles foram obrigados a sair dali. Se vestiram rapidamente por causa do frio. Quando entraram no quarto Hoseok abriu uma gaveta do guarda-roupas e puxou uma caixinha, a abrindo para Hyungwon.

-Eu tinha planejado algo mais romântico, com vinho e luz de velas, mas eu não consegui me segurar. -Riu coçando a nuca.

-Coloque em mim. -Hyungwon disse olhando para a aliança.

-Tecnicamente, -Hoseok caçoou. -Você ainda não me respondeu…

Hyungwon se jogou sobre o namorado, o fazendo cair sobre a cama, assustado com a ação repentina. O mais alto começou a distribuir beijos por todo o rosto de Hoseok.

-Sim, sim, sim, sim. Agora coloque a maldita aliança no meu dedo. 

Esticou a mão na frente do rosto de Hoseok que obedeceu sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Hyungwon pegou a outra aliança da caixinha, visivelmente maior e colocou no dedo de Hoseok. Ele entrelaçou seus dedos entre eles, e observou como as alianças ficavam juntas.

-Noivo Hoseok, -Hyungwon chamou. -Espero que, seja lá o que você tenha planejado para o nosso dia de amanhã, não envolva roupas.

-Acho que podemos providenciar isso, Noivo Hyungwon.

Hoseok não ficou nem um pouco triste que seu planejamento não deu certo no final. As coisas com Hyungwon sempre eram um pouco imprevisíveis, ele amava isso. Tornava sua vida mais emocionante e animada. Tornava momentos ordinários em momentos inesquecíveis.

Já para Hyungwon, Hoseok era a arte diante do feio, a música entre o silêncio, o sabor doce depois do amargo, o cheirinho de shampoo de morango depois de um dia exaustivo.

📌

**Author's Note:**

> Gostaram desse mar de fluffy? Espero que sim.  
> Comentem o que acharam e me sigam no tt: chaebampoetry.


End file.
